dannyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Rex (Wraith Series)
Rex is a Ruasonid (a dinosaur like ghost) who holds a strong vendetta against the Fenton bloodline. The reson for this is because Jack Fenton's ansestor Gaberial Fenton sealed him away back in the ghost zone. Ever since he vowed to destroy the Fenton family for wounding his pride. He returned to the human world because the spell was only temporary as Gaberial saw a vison of Danny becoming a half ghost and knew it would be enough to defeat him. He is the prince of the Ruasonid and the main antagonist of Danny Phantom: Wraith. Personaility Rex is intelligent, yet brutish, cold-blooded, manipulative, bloodthirsty, merciless, arrogant and omnicidal. A animal with a great intellect, Rex mixes strategy with instincts. He trys not to underestimate his enemies and at times rather compliments their ability. Rex's power is also matched by his ruthlessnes as he prefers to kill humans in cold blood instead of torment them playfully unlike most ghosts, wheater there're children or not. His main goal is usually to not only destroy the Fenton family, but to eradicate all life on Earth the same way he did to the Dinosaurs a millennia ago. Despite this, Rex genuinely loves his wife Caroline, his daughter Raptor and his son Spike. Appearance He is a 9'2" feet tall humanoid Tyrannosaurus/Ceratosaurus like ghost wilth olive green skin covered in white bones (except his biceps, triceps and legs), has black claw nails, black toe nails, black sharp teeth, a black horn on his snout and has red eyes. His tyrant form (which first appears in the fourth film) is a foot taller and takes elements from a triceratops and stegosaurus, while maintain his tyrannosauridae like features. Triva *Unlike most ghosts in the series, Rex dosen't get along well with the others (except Caroline McLain, his fellow Ruasonid and other infamous ghosts). *He comes from a powerful race of dinosaur like ghosts called the Ruasonid (which is Dinosaur spelled backwards), who are often isolated from the rest of ghostzone as they were often at war and are feared throughout the realm. *His Tyrant form rivals the power of both Dark Danny and Pariah Dark as it can withstand even the specter deflector. *He replaces Vlad as Danny's chief enemy, due to not only holding a grudge against the Fentons, but also harboring a stronger desire to end their bloodline. He caused numorous tragedies in he Fenton's life, such as ruining Jazz's future, brutally wounded Maddy, defeating Danny in a humiliating way numorous time and worst of all destroyed Amitity Park. He also killed Sam Manson at the beginning of season 6. This makes him the Phantom's most personal and significant enemy. *He is also the third villian who tried to kill Danny's family and friends, the first being Dark Danny and the second being Freakshow. *He is the most recurring and significant antagonist in series. He is also the main villian of Danny Phantom: Wraith: Tyrant Rain . *He was inspired by Frieza and Cooler from the Dragon Ball Z series as well as the Tyrannosaurus Rex from the Jurassic Park franchise and other Dinosaur like villians. *He is also the lover of Ember Mclain's sister Caroline McLain . *He also has ghost dinosaurs as both his pets as well as his minions. His personal favorites are his two T-Rexs Tyrannos and Razortooth. *He is also one of the most feared ghosts in the ghost zone, due to his ruthlessness, power and merciless nature. *He is only character to be the main villian in more than saga (namely The Rex, Jazz Spector and Ghost Zone sagas). *He is also the one who killed the dinosaurs. *He has a rare and much stronger type of pyrokinesis known as Magma Manipulation as his powers are volcanic based. *Unlike Vlad (who was a degrading evil in the orginal series), Rex is a more serious threat and dosen't make a fool out of himself (the same way Vlad did in later episodes in the old series). *He is voiced by the critically acclaimed actor Benedict Cumberbatch, who also voiced Smaug in the second Hobbit film. Category:Ghosts Category:Fan Fiction Characters